


Day 298

by Josh_the_Bard



Series: A Year in Kirkwall [298]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27198277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Series: A Year in Kirkwall [298]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257
Kudos: 2





	Day 298

Hawke arrived at Lady Elegant’s manor around midafternoon. Hawke had spent the past few days in bed or moping around the house and now that he felt able to get up and about he was antsy to get things done. He didn’t know how much longer his good mood would last.

The doorman showed Hawke into the sitting room. It was decorated with flowers as well as a few new statuettes, mostly of Andraste, Hessarian, and other religious figures. All were of exceptional quality. Lady Elegant was waiting in her customary seat, with Varric lounging on a couch nearby. Hawke took a seat where he could see them both without turning his head and indulged Elegant’s insatiable appetite for smalltalk. It was only fair, as when she came to call on him, they usually went straight to business as was Hawke’s preference. Which was seldom but still.

“Are those new?” he asked, indicating the statuettes. Elegant beamed with pride. 

“I got these pieces at Varric’s charity auction,” she said. I believe the Chantry donated them. I think they add a lot to the room. Hawke nodded and accepted the tea brought by an elven servant.

“I’m sure you had a thousand things you need to do,” Elegant said, taking her own teacup. “So why don’t we get down to business.” Hawke nodded thankfully.

“I was thinking about setting up an orphanage,” he said. “Or something similar, but Kirkwall had quite a lot of orphans and the Chantry’s ability to provide charity is severely strained right now.”

“Not to mention we seem to lose more people every few days so some sort of magical catastrophe or other,” Varric added.

“I’m assuming it’s not as simple as just buying a building and filling it with children,” Hawke said. “Which is why I came to you.”

“Asking for help is a good start,” Elegant said. “You have many talents Hakwe but I should hate to see what would happen if you tried to handle an administrative task this complicated on your own. Off the top of my head, you’ll need a building, a dozen staff minimum, a way to raise money for it. No, no,” she said, holding up a finger to preemptively silence Hawke, “I know you have a decent income right now but that could change in a moment. Or you could be killed on one of your adventures. You need to set something up that will outlast you. It is exceptionally expensive to raise a child, nevermind dozens or hundreds. It might seem distasteful, but putting the children to work would help them to feed themselves and it would train them in trades they for when they outgrow your care. If you’re going to accept infants we’ll need wet nurses on staff. There are plenty of old foundries you could use for housing as well as work.”

“If you can find one, not full of cultists,” Varris said. It sounded like a joke but at the same time, abandoned buildings were the number one hiding spot for all manner of people.

“I figured the first step would be finding a suitable building,” Hakwe said.

“Plenty of factories and workhouses have shut down this year,” Varric said. “We can go over a list.”

“While you’re doing that I’ll see if I can find more sponsors,” Elegant said. “Nobles who want to buy their way into the maker’s graces or merchants who could partner with us.”

Hawke nodded. Naturally Varric wanted to continue their planning in the Hanged man so the two men bid Elegant good day. It would take time, but it felt good to be working on something that would have a lasting benefit to the city.


End file.
